A Glimmer of Hope - SYOC
by Ryeleele
Summary: The Avatar was killed, and Fire Lord Ozai took over the world. Decades have past and Azula is now Overlord, and rules over the nation while grooming her heir to do the same. The only thing standing in their was is the rumours that the Avatar has evaded their efforts to find him and is preparing to restore justice to the world. SYOC closed.
1. Information

Welcome to my Avatar SYOC! This is extremely AU and here are the following changes:

Zuko caught and killed the Avatar. Fire Lord Ozai's plans continued, and eventually he took over the Nations, and became Overlord Ozai (the Phoenix king just sounds stupid). Before Zuko could take his place as Fire Lord, Azula and Zhao killed him. Azula took Zuko's place as Fire Lord, married Zhao and together the couple produced two children a son and a daughter (I will be making the daughter).

In the decades that have passed, Overlard Ozai has passed and Azula has taken his place as Overlord. Her son has become the Fire Lord, while her daughter has kept her title of Princess.

The Air Nomads were not entirely wiped out. A small group of them survived and have been traveling the Nations living in secrecy.

The Fire Nation has control of all four nations; but how long will that last? With the emergence of the new Avatar citizens are gaining hope of a better life and freedom from OverLord Azula's control.

Bending of any kind (with the exception of Fire Bending) has been banned in all Nations. The Fire Nation has representatives in each of the Nations called Overseers to ensure that Azula's rein is being held in tact. All rebellion is dealt with swiftly and severely.

There are Chi Blocking squads, which were established in order to ensure that Azula's anti bending laws were being obeyed.

**Rules for Submitting **

Send in PM, with the subject as: Avatar Character: Insert Character Name

Please send in both boys and girls, I want an almost even ratio.

Your character **must **be realistic, their name and appearance should reflect their nation of origin.

**Very few** overly dramatic childhoods please, I get that Azula would inflict a lot of suffering, but don't be overly dramatic.

If you want any form of long standing hatred or relationship with the Royal Family (as in so and so destroyed their town, or they impressed so and so by doing whatever, etc) **ask** first so I can make sure it fits, and I won't have to make you change anything.

I need **very** specific characters sent in for this story, the main characters needed are:

2-3 Fire Nation Characters (one **must** be the villain and Azula's son, another could be a rebel or a friend of the son's).

3-5 Earth Kingdom Characters (one **must **be the _male_ Avatar, others are up to you).

2 Water Tribe Characters (one from Northern, one from Southern)

1 Air Nomad (must be female)

**Please ask before sending Azula's son, since there is extra information you need to know. The two characters I obviously want and need first are the Avatar and Azula's son.  
**

The application can be found on my profile. I'll be able to tell who followed the rules and who hasn't based on the subject line alone, and how the form is filled out. I'll also be able to tell who actually watched the show.

If you have _any_ questions just shoot me a PM.


	2. Prologue

I know I said I wouldn't write until I've received the Fire Lord, but this is the result of insomnia :3. I however, will still accept no character until I receive and accept a suitable Fire Lord (so someone send him in). I have figured out which characters will be taking the Northrn & Southern Water Tribe Slots, as well as which character will be the Air Nomad. Though I have not disclosed this information to the authors, and will not until I get the required character. I also need another specific character, so please ask if interested. If I have asked you to update/change anything please do so ASAP because it may interefere with your character's acceptance. Without further ado, the prologue!

* * *

Azara walked through one of the villages of the Southern Water tribe, flanked by Fire Nation soldiers. She was dressed in armour, her dark brown hair was piled on top of her head in a top knot, decorated by a three pronged flame-styled hair piece which symbolized her position as the Fire Nation Princess. She glanced at the citizens with mild interest as she lead the morning inspection. The village's Overseer, General Zokai followed behind her and slightly to the right. Each citizen bowed as the group passed their hut, relieved that the Princess had not demanded an inspection of each one as Overlord Azula had when she taught her daughter how to perform the inspections years ago. According to Ozai's law each village under the Fire Nation control had to be inspected once weekly, any individual homes would be searched if the owner exhibited suspicious behaviour. Under Overlord Azula's reign the weekly inspections increased to three times a week, without notice. The only time notice was given was when a member of the royal family led the inspection, and often the Overseer inspected the village the previous morning to ensure the event went as smoothly as possible.

"As you can see Princess Azara, things are perfectly under control." General Zokai groveled, eager to please the young Princess, "These Snow Savages know their place."

Azara ignored the man and continued her inspection. This was her last village to visit before she returned to the Fire Nation, and everything had been as expected. As the group neared the village's border, Azara heard a cry of pain.

"What was that?"

"I assure you it was nothing, Princess. I will personally look into the matter." Zokai said, eager to finish the inspection without a hitch.

"I'll look into it myself." Azara said. She ignored the General's protests and walked in the direction of the noise. Azara stopped once she discovered two children cowering in front of two soldiers slightly. They were outside of the village by a stream frequently used for fishing. The boy who looked about ten had a bright red mark on his cheek, and Azara assumed he had been struck. A girl who looked about seven stood behind him, hiding herself behind what Azara assumed was her elder brother.

"What's the meaning of this?" Azara asked angrily.

Both soldiers immediately bowed. "Princess Azara, we have caught this boy water bending, and were about to administer the required punishment." the soldier beamed, "Unless you would like the honour?"

Azara's golden eyes narrowed on the soldier, unimpressed, "You mean to tell me you were going to whip this _child_ thirty times?"

The punishment for illegal bending was thirty lashes for a first offense, as well as a month in prison. Second time offenders were sentenced to a year in prison, as well as fifty lashes. Third time offenders were sentenced to life time imprisonment. The family of the offender was often punished as well. The only exception was when illegal bending was used against a member of the Fire Nation. In that case the bender was executed, and any accomplices were sentenced to life in prison.

The soldier looked confused, unsure of what he had done to displease her, "Yes Princess Azara."

"Release the children. If anyone should be punished for their crime it should be their parents for condoning such behaviour." Azara said angrily, though she suspected the parents had no clue of the children's actions or their whereabouts, "For your stupidity you will receive twice the lashings you were about to subject these children to. General Zokai will deliver your punishment personally."

"But Princess Azara, the law clearly states-" General Zokai's protest was cut off.

"I don't care what the law says. You will do as you're told, or I'll triple it." Azara snapped, "Return the children to their parents, unharmed. I will be checking."

"Yes Princess Azara." General Zokai said, and quickly motioned to two soldiers to complete the task.

"Is the inspection complete?" Azara asked, with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes Princess." General Zokai replied, they both knew it wasn't, but he suspected this was her way of ending it early.

"Then you will punish your soldiers immediately." Azara ordered.

"Right away, Princess Azara." General Zokai said with a bow.

Azara left the general to punish his soldiers, having no interest in watching. Today was her last day touring the Southern Water Tribe, her mother had sent her to ensure that General Zokai was performing his job as Overseer, but Azara suspected that Azula meant this as a punishment for objecting to the burning of an Earth Kingdom village. Azara vaguely wondered if General Zokai would report her interference on behalf of the children to her mother. She didn't care what her mother would do to her, but she worried what would happen when the children faced Azula's wrath, and decided to blackmail General Zokai into silence before she left.


	3. The Draft

Hey all, thanks for the submissions. I may have changed some aspects of your character with or without notice, as the author I reserve the right to do so, and all changes were to improve the overall story. So, if you don't like it or have any concerns, feel free to shoot me a PM (but be advised I won't be changing it). I still do need a few characters, so if you're interested check my profile or ask via PM. Also, I do have the expectation that if your character's been accepted that you will at least review - mainly so I can tell whose actually reading the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Amari entered her hut and sat in front of the fire pit with a defeated sigh. Yakone, her adopted brother, had gone missing. He wasn't there when she woke up that morning and Amari's mother had allowed her to search for him instead of attending the inspection, but warned her to return as soon as the Princess had finished. General Zokai would have noticed them missing, but Amari knew he wouldn't say anything and risk making a poor impression. Tomorrow once the Princess had left they would have to explain their absences, Amari and Yakone would feign ill, and she hoped the penalty wouldn't be too steep. Amari glanced around the empty hut, and wondered if everyone had begun work for the day. The women in the village were responsible for cooking for the soldiers as well as mending their clothing. Amari knew her mother and Nukka were probably either searching for Yakone, or serving the soldiers their breakfast. Amari's attention snapped towards the entrance of the hut as she heard approaching footsteps. She was surprised to see two soldiers enter, but quickly stood to greet them, and was shocked to see that Yakone was with them.

"Is he your's?" One of the soldiers asked.

Amari nodded and noticed the green band the soldier wore on his right arm. "What did he do?" she asked, as she realised that the soldier was drafted from the Earth Kingdom, and assumed he had convinced his superior to go easy on Yakone.

"He was seen with a waterbending traitor." the Fire Nation born soldier replied, as he shoved Yakone towards Amari.

"He should be more careful in the future." The Earth Nation soldier warned, before the two soldiers took their leave.

"Yakone, what were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Amari said angrily, checking Yakone for injuries, "Are you hurt?"

Yakone shook his head, "No, they were going to whip Nanuq for bending, but then Princess Azara came and stopped them."

"Why would she do that?" Amari asked, shocked and confused, surely Yakone had been mistaken.

"I don't know." Yakone said, then added, "She got them in trouble though. She told General Zokai to whip the soldiers who were gonna hurt us!"

"You need to be more careful!" Amari warned, as she thought about what Yakone had told her. It made no sense. _The Fire Nation is cruel and enjoys tormenting the other nations, why would their Princess defend a Water Tribe boy_? Amari thought. Whatever Azara's motive was, Amari knew that the soldiers wouldn't forget the punishment and would blame the boys.

"Are you mad?" Yakone asked.

Amari shook her head, "I was just worried. We all were. Next time you want to see someone water bend, ask me to. And don't do it when royalty visits. Promise?"

Yakone nodded, "I promise. And I'm sorry."

"Do you want to help me fish?" Amari asked.

Most of the food the hunters and fishermen provided were given first to the Overseer and then to the soldiers, any leftovers were sold back to the villagers. Her family could barely afford to feed itself off of the wages that her mother earned, especially after they had taken Yakone in. So she and Yakone often fished for their own food.

Yakone nodded, "Are you gonna use your bending?"

"No Yakone, not with the Princess here." Amari replied as she quickly tied her black hair into a fish tail braid.

Yakone sighed and nodded.

"Let's go." Amari said, as she handed Yakone a fishing rod, then grabbed one for herself. Amari watched as Yakone ran ahead of her and thought back to the day her family and taken him in. Seven years ago there had been a rebellion in the Southern Water Tribe, led by Yakone's father. The warriors had been training and plotting in secret, which would have been noticed if their previous Overseer had been more attentive. But Admiral Rokurou had underestimated them, and had not taken his post as seriously as he should have. The rebellion didn't last long, the warriors were easily overtaken by the soldiers, the leader and his family was sent to the Fire Nation, to be punished personally by Overlord Azula. The rest of the rebels were either sentenced to life imprisonment, or were whipped depending on their involvement. Before Yakone's mother was taken she had left him with Amari's mother, Anana, and begged her to protect the boy who had gone unnoticed by the soldiers. Amari pleaded with her mother to agree, which she did . No one knew what became of Yakone's former family, but it was assumed that Overlord Azula had them executed. Amari snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Princess Azara walk towards them, accompanied by a soldier. Amari's blue eyes widened with panic when Yakone ran up to Azara. Amari rushed over the Princess and bowed, then pulled Yakone beside her and squeezed his elbow until he bowed to the Princess.

"Please forgive him for his offense, Princess Azara, I should have kept a closer eye on him." Amari said.

"You should have kept a closer eye on him this morning." Princess Azara said coldly and glanced at Yakone briefly, "Was he returned unharmed?"

"Yes Princess."

"Good." Princess Azara said indifferently, then left with the soldier.

* * *

Reks woke to the sound of his mother banging on his door.

"Breakfast is ready, hurry up and get dressed, you can't be late!" His mother, Ela called.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Reks replied, as he quickly got out of bed.

Today was The Draft. Every two years Overlord Azula would visit his village personally and select boys to join the Fire Nation's military, or to join the chi blocking squads. All males between the ages of fifteen and twenty were eligible to be selected, and this year Reks was at risk. If he was chosen, he would wind up stationed in another city, or sent off to the Water Tribes. He didn't want to be chosen, but knew that others wanted to. Some wanted the chance to wear the Fire Nation uniform, and have a small taste of power. For others it removed the burden of another mouth to feed for their family, and ensured comfortable living for their future family. Reks entered the kitchen, dressed in black trousers that were tucked into black boots. His green shirt was worn underneath a black vest that was tied up with intricate green trimmings, he also wore a forest green sash which displayed the Earth Kingdom symbol and was tied around his waist. He was better off than most Earth Kingdom families, his father had worked closely with their Overseer, until he had been caught earthbending. After his father's imprisonment, his mother had taken over his father's post, though Reks wasn't entirely sure what she did.

"Hurry up and eat, you have to go soon." Ela ordered.

"Do you think I'll be chosen?" Reks asked, as he sat at the table.

"No. You and your brother won't be. You should have cut your hair to look more presentable today." Ela said, as she glanced at her son's dark brown hair that hung down onto his forehead.

"But I'm strong, wouldn't Overlord Azula want someone strong?" Reks asked, ignoring the criticism. Reks was fairly toned, with slight muscle from his age and sword practice with his older brother.

"No, because of the services I provide her you two will be safe."

Reks nodded as he ate his breakfast. He knew better than to ask what his mother did for Overlord Azula, he had asked most of his life but she had never told him.

* * *

Reks entered the town square and immediately looked around for his brother, or someone he knew. "Reks!" Zanthian greeted as he rushed towards his friend. Though they came from different social classes, they had attended school together and became fast friends. Zanthian was taller than Reks and more muscular than him. Reks had fairly light skin, while Zanthian was tan from his time outdoors. Both boys were seventeen, and this was the first draft they were eligible for.

"Are you excited?" Zanthian asked, his father was a city guard, and because of that they lived rather comfortably.

"No." Reks replied, "Does Overlord Azula actually come?"

Zanthian nodded, "That's why there were extra guards on patrol last night."

"Get in line dirt people!" A clearly Fire Nation born guard shouted, "The Overlord will be here soon!"

Reks and Zanthian quickly found in the second row of youths. They stood at attention, as guards went through the rows correcting stances as needed, and uttering insults as they pleased.

Eventually Overlord Azula arrived, followed by the Earth Kingdom's top Overseer, General Katsu. The guards bowed respectfully, placing their right fist under slightly under their open left palm. The group of boys knelt on the ground and bowed to Overlord Azula as she stood in front of the group, watching. Overlord Azula waited a few moments, as she scanned the crowd.

"Rise." Overlord Azula ordered, and the boys quickly stood at attention.

"You have all been given a great opportunity." Genera; Katsu said to the boys, "Some of you will be given the honour to serve Overlord Azula and the vastly superior Fire Nation. If you are chosen you will remain here and receive your assignments. The rest of you will leave immediately."

With that Overlord Azula and General Katsu made their way through the rows. They paused at certain individuals, and murmured back and forth about which position they would be better suited for. Overlord Azula paused once she reached Reks.

"This is Ela's son." General Katsu said so quietly that Reks could barely hear it.

Overlord Azula looked over Reks, then moved onto Zanthian without a word. Reks was surprised and relieved to see that what his mother had said was true, and that he would be safe.

"Military." Overlord Azula said to Zanthian, then moved onto the next boy.

When she was finished Overlord Azula stood in front of the group. "Those of you who were unworthy of serving me are dismissed." she announced, then turned her attention to General Katsu.

Reks wished Zanthian luck and looked to see who else had been chosen. He was shocked to see that his older brother, Daruko, among the boys still who had remained. _But mother said we were safe_ he thought, as he glanced at Overlord Azula.

Overlord Azula quickly noticed his stare, "What are you looking at, you filthy mud mongrel?" She snapped, "Leave at once or you'll spend a week in jail."

Reks quickly bowed and apologised before he hurriedly returned home to tell his mother about Daruko.


	4. The Avatar

The next day Reks waited outside of his home with his brother and his mother. Overlord Azuala was returning to the Fire Nation that day, and had demanded an inspection of their village. Royal inspections were rare in the Earth Kingdom, since it was so large the Overseers were mainly responsible, unless there had been a rebellion or there was royalty in the area. Reks and his family bowed on the ground when Overlord Azula came into sight. She inspected every house personally and two guards accompanied her while the owners were forced to wait outside under the watchful eye of General Katsu and the remaining guards.

"Wait out here." Overlord Azula instructed the guards, when she arrived at their house, then said to Ela, "You, come with me, bring your sons as well."

Reks followed his family and the Overlord into his house nervously, and wondered what she wanted.

"I'm sure you're wondering why your son was drafted." Overlord Azula said, as she examined her nails, "It's simple, really. As one of my spies your most important task is to locate the Avatar, and you have failed. Because of your failure your eldest son will be sent to the Water Tribes. And in two years if you still have not completed your task his brother will join him, until then he will work as a labourer."

"Please Overlord Azula -"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." Overlord Azula snapped, then paced the room, "I have given you years to find the Avatar, and you couldn't even do that. I have even shown you mercy, you should be on your knees _thanking _me. How ungrateful, I've changed my mind, no mercy for you. If I do not have the location or the name of the Avatar in two years, I will burn this village to the ground and everyone in it. I'll even bring your precious son back from the Water Tribes so he can perish with you. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Overlord Azula." Ela replied with her eyes on the ground.

"Good, now stay here." the Overlord ordered, and began to search the house.

She returned after several minutes, her hands behind her back.

"Luckily for you I found nothing traitorous. But I did find this." The Overlord said, then brought her right hand in front of them and opened it to reveal a gold chained necklace with a green gemstone, "But I did find this. What a pretty little trinket. It must mean a lot to you." She mocked, and a moment later flames sprung from her hand and engulfed the necklace. In moments the once beautiful necklace was nothing more than a clump of gold with specks of green. Overlord Azula dropped the metal on the ground with a cruel smile, "Oh, now it's gone, just like this village and your pathetic lives will be if my orders aren't obeyed."

* * *

Reks made his way home late that evening. After the Overlord had finished her inspection he had been sent to work immediately, and was given no time to ask his mother about her involvement with the Overlord. As Reks approached his house, his brother exited with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Reks asked, "Is Mother okay?"

Daruka nodded, "She's fine, we need to talk, but not here. Come with me."

Reks followed his brother to an empty alleyway and watched as his brother paced back and forth anxiously.

"Remember when you told me you thought you could earthbend?" Daruka asked as he stopped in front of his younger brother. then double checked for anyone passing by.

Reks nodded, "I'm sure I can! Just today when I was -"

"Reks," Daruka cut him off, "It's not just earthbending you can do. You can also airbend, firebend and waterbend." Daruka paused and let his words sink in, "You're the Avatar."

"Me? The Avatar?" Reks asked in disbelief, "I always thought I was meant for something great, but I didn't think it would be this...this is incredible!"

"It's dangerous is what it is!" Daruka hissed, then glanced around to make sure they were still alone, "I noticed when you were younger, I saw you waterbend when we were at the river and I made you swear not to do it again."

"You told me I dreamt that." Reks said.

"I know, I did it to keep you safe, but it's too late for that now. Listen, Mother doesn't know yet, and I won't tell her for a month. But the night before I'm shipped off to the Water Tribes I have to tell her, and you'll have to leave. I'm not going to be responsible for the destruction of the village, and neither will you." Daruka said, "You'll have to spend the rest of your life in hiding."

"I'm the Avatar, I can stop Overlord Azula, it's my destiny to restore peace to the world." Reks argued, "I'll have to find someone to teach me earthbending, then I can go with you to the Water Tribes, there has to be someone willing to teach me there!"

"Who's going to teach you firebending, or airbending for that matter?" Daruka asked, "The Fire Nation is our enemy, they can't be stopped. They've killed the Avatars for years now, you're no match for them. The Fire Nation is cruel and evil, they'll kill anyone who helps you."

"They can't all be evil, they're just scared of Overlord Azula, but I can help them." Reks said, "I can do this, just help me find someone who can teach me earthbending, please."

Daruka sighed, "I'll teach you earthbending, but you'll have to find your own way to the Water Tribes. Boarding a ship full of soldiers is too dangerous. You're sure you want to do this?"

Reks nodded, "I have to do this. It's my destiny to restore peace to the world."

"Fine, then let's begin." Daruka said.

* * *

It had taken Princess Azara two weeks to travel to back to the Fire Nation. Once she returned she had changed out of her armour and was dressed in a red long-sleeved shirt with gold lining on the collar and sleeves. Her red pants were tucked into black boots, and on top of that she wore a black v-neck tunic that went slightly below her knees and was slit at the thigh to allow for more movement. A plain gold sash was tied around her waist, and she wore a necklace with an orange and yellow sun pendant. Half of her pin straight hair was tied back, the rest reached her mid-back, and her side swept bangs framed her face. As she finished brushing her hair a servant entered the room.

"Fire Lord Ozas demands your presence, Princess Azara." the servant said with a bow.

Azara reluctantly left her room and went to the throne room. She vaguely wondered what her brother wanted, since neither of them had made a habit out of spending much time with each other. In fact, she avoided her brother at all costs.

She entered the throne room and approached the raised dais where her nineteen year old brother, Fire Lord Ozas sat surrounded by flames. She knelt on the floor and bowed to her elder brother, her palms and nose pressed against the marble as she had been trained to do from a young age.

"Azara." Firelord Ozas said after a few minutes.

She rose to a kneeling position, "Fire Lord Ozas." He had always made her refer to him formally, he liked having control over every aspect of his life, which included her.

"Overlord Azula has given us an important task. Her spies in the Earth Kingdom have proven to be incompetent, so we will go under cover ourselves and find the Avatar." Ozas said. His black hair was tied into a topknot and he had dark brown eyes. He, like Azara had pale skin. He was dressed in the Fire Lord's robes, and wore the Fire Lord's headpiece, "We leave at dawn. All of the arrangements have been made, you will disguise yourself as either a tea server or a servant. I haven't decided yet."

Azara nodded, her brother never included her in his plans when their mother had forced them to work together, he also never took her opinion into consideration. She had never understood why he got jealous and secretive when Azula forced them to work together, he was five years older, and the heir to their mother's position as Overlord.

"How was the Southern Water Tribe?" Ozas asked. Since the Southern Water Tribe had a history of rebellion it was custom that every two to five years a royal inspection was performed in order to ensure loyalty to the Overlord.

"It was fine, Fire Lord. General Zokai is performing his duties adequately." Azara replied.

"You will leave your report here for Overlord Azula. Now leave, and don't keep me waiting tomorrow."

Azara bowed to her brother once more before she left the room.

* * *

Azara placed a cup of tea in front of her Great Uncle Iroh. The retired General had become her firebending master when she was younger, and though she no longer required training she still sought out his company from time to time.

"Princess Azara, how kind of you to visit so soon after your voyage." Iroh said as he sipped from his cup of tea.

Azara smiled slightly, she had always been fond of the kind, easy going ways of her great uncle.

"How was your trip to the Southern Water Tribe?" Iroh asked.

"Worse than I had expected." Azara replied honestly, "But that is not what I have come to talk about."

"What's troubling you, Princess?"

"Tomorrow my mother is sending Ozas and I to the Earth Kingdom to hunt down the Avatar." Azara said, and nervously played with her fingers. Her uncle was the only person she felt remotely comfortable around, since he had a clear distaste for her mother's actions, but she could never bring herself to fully trust him.

"I knew this day would come sooner or later. You know, I was there when your Uncle Zuko killed Avatar Aang. He had been banished, and was desperate restore his honour. We discovered the Avatar in a Southern Water Tribe village, Zuko was supposed to return the Avatar alive, but it did not turn out that way. With the Avatar dead, there was nothing standing in your grandfather's way, in a matter of years the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes fell under his rule."

Azara nodded, she like every other citizen of the Fire Nation, had heard the tale before. "Do you think we'll find him?"

"I believe you could, Princess, if you wanted to." Iroh said and took another sip of his tea.

"I want to find the Avatar." Azara said after a moment's hesitation. And it was true, she did want to find the Avatar, but not for the same reason as her mother or brother wanted her to. She wanted to help him.

* * *

So, hope everyone liked the chapter. As you can see I'm not opposed to having other canon characters make appearances. So if you'd like another surprise guest appearance, send in a suggestion via PM. This chapter was a bit short, and I do apologize. I'm more just setting the scene for the next chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
